La bruja perlada
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hinata es la bruja perlada. Una bruja que se ha mantenido alejada de los humanos porque no los comprende. Disfruta de su soledad hasta que un niño al que le gusta pensar en él como tocado por el sol, cae ante ella. Decide adoptarlo con la idea de intentar comprender mejor a los humanos. Lo que no sabía es que el amor... es algo de l. que no puedes escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic, lo sé. No me maten. Hasta me lo pidieron (l) Gracias por querer leer más cosas escritas por mí.

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título:** La bruja perlada.

**Pareja**: Naruhina,

**Advertencias:** Puede contener un poco de shota. Lenguaje Soez. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. Son utilizados sin fines de lucro. Este fic no es ni nunca será una adaptación. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Resumen: **Hinata es la bruja perlada. Una bruja que se ha mantenido alejada de los humanos porque no los comprende. Disfruta de su soledad hasta que un niño al que le gusta pensar en él como tocado por el sol, cae ante ella. Decide adoptarlo con la idea de intentar comprender mejor a los humanos. Lo que no sabía es que el amor... es algo de lo que no puedes escapar.

* * *

.

**ºLa bruja perladaº**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo 1**

_Todo comienza con un poco de sangre en el caldero_

_._

* * *

La época y el momento no era algo que importara. Tampoco demasiado que problemas tuviera el ser humano. Egoísmo. Dolor. Poder. Ambición. No le importaba arrasar con lo que podían y sus ojos siempre estaban cubiertos de algún tipo de pecado oculto.

Por eso, nunca se inmiscuía más de lo necesario. Por eso siempre estudiaba la historia desde lejos y mantenía el menor contacto.

Se había prometido a sí misma seguir vagando y esperando que el fin de la magia llegara, convirtiéndola en una simple mortal que se destruyera en pequeñas motitas de polvo y cenizas.

Por eso, jamás se mezcló en la guerra, siempre se mantuvo alejada de las zonas donde el destino decidía jugar con los humanos a placer. Si ellos eran incapaces de ver eso, de qué serviría que ella interrumpiera el juego. Sólo conseguiría la hoguera o una falsa muerte que le permitiera escapar de sus garras.

A veces pensaba en ellos como animales cabezones, hipócritas y enfermos que la evolución había decidido adelantar antes de tiempo. No es que odiara del todo eso, pues parte de su vida misma tenía semejanza a ellos. Sólo que, en lugar de haber nacido del interior de un útero, ella había nacido de una estrella y una flor del bosque de los Gemelos, en la isla Mist, lejos de la población humana y a la que sólo una como ella podría llevarte.

Muchas veces había pensado en recluirse, dejar todo aquello apartado. No inmiscuirse de más con los humanos. Pero siempre había algo que conseguía atraerla. Porque no todo era odio y maldad. También había amor y aunque era algo tan escaso y frágil, encontrarlo era maravilloso.

Pero había tanta destrucción que encontrarlo era difícil y a veces, inadecuado, corrompido y destructivo.

Se había mantenido lejos de ello todo el tiempo posible. No sólo del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, porque este no era el único amor existente. Tampoco había necesitado el amor maternal o el amor hermanal.

Por eso mismo, aquel día, mientras miraba al niño moverse a gatas hacia ella, con la cabeza ensangrentada y una de sus manitas alargada hacia ella, antes de aferrarse a su túnica, se preguntó si acaso estudiándoles de cerca conseguiría esas respuestas que desde lejos no conseguía comprender al cien por cien.

El niño se desmayó a sus pies y ella miró a su alrededor, con el manto de su capa de estrellas rodeándola e impidiendo que el fuego la tocara si quiera. La aldea acababa de ser masacrada. Las mujeres yacían muertas en cualquier esquina y los hombres, con sus cuerpos maltratados y cortados, bañaban el suelo con su sangre impura. Bombas continuaban lloviendo del cielo, oscilando alrededor de ella, esquivando al niño y su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la onda expansiva iba a tocarla.

Se agachó.

La soledad era inmensa.

Acarició los rubios cabellos con sus manos enguatadas. Algo maravillo de color dorado que parecía salido del sol. Le levantó la cara para mirarle.

—Te llevaré conmigo. Serás mío.

Y despareció.

Esa fue la única vez que una bruja se llevó consigo un ser humano. Esa fue la única vez que una bruja no sabía lo que ocurría a los de su especie cuando caían enamorados.

Esa vez… debía de haberse detenido.

**Prólogo 1 fin.**

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya tocaba. Tenía ganas.

* * *

**ºLa bruja perladaº**

* * *

**Prólogo 2**

* * *

_Todo comienza con la sangre derramada en la tierra._

* * *

—¿Eres feliz?

El niño asintió, con su boca extendiéndose en una sonrisa amplia fresca a la que le faltaba algún que otro diente por la edad. El soldado frunció el ceño, con la frente arrugándose como efecto. Los adultos esperaban tensos y él, ajeno a ello, simplemente continuó su carrera por el campo, batallando con su espada de madera en el aire.

No tenía muchos amigos. Muchos de ellos habían muerto por fiebres, caidas de caballos o por hambruna. Y los adultos estaban demasiado cansados, hambrientos y ocupados como para echar cuenta a un niño activo.

Dentro de su mente ocurrían muchas aventuras para jugar en solitario, pero a veces, cuando subía a la colina y antes de tirarse rodando por la hierba, se preguntaba si aquellas escenas serían más interesantes con otros niños acompañándolo.

En la aldea no había nadie que no supiera quién era. Sus características más llamativa era su cabello rubio al que su madre siempre le gustaba nombrar como los rayos del sol que les ayudaba a calentarse. Había heredado ese color de pelo de su padre, así como sus ojos, mientras que su madre, como buena mujer de su clan, eran pelirroja y de fuerza incansable.

Su padre había querido ser caballero antes de casarse, pero juraba que al haberla conocido decidió que la vida del campo no eran tan mala. No eran ricos, pero su mesa siempre estaba llena. Quizás por eso había soportado los duros inviernos o la hambruna que afectaba a muchos otros hogares por aquel entonces.

Además, la guerra estaba cerca.

Él no comprendía esas cosas, pero sí era consciente que su padre siempre dormía con una espada cerca de su cama y que su madre siempre tenía preparado un fardo para ocasiones extremas.

Él podría haber crecido y ser un hombre joven y fuerte. Podría haber ido por el camino del caballero que su padre abandonó o irse a las minas. Quizás incluso convertirse en uno de los mejores arqueros de caza para llenar el vientre de alguna esposa y unos cuantos críos.

Pero una noche, todo aquello fue aplastado por la llegada de los grandes caballos de guerra, los gritos de los hombres y el sonido de las hojas afiladas cortando carne viva. El fuego que siempre le había gustado ver en el hogar, ahora quemaba la aldea y a muchos de sus vecinos.

Su padre había sacado la espada y se había ido a través del fuego con un grito en la boca. Su madre, más pálida de lo común, le había sacado de la cama, enrollado unas pieles alrededor de su cuerpo y arrastrado el fardo con ella.

Podrían haber escapado de no ser por la flecha que atravesó el cuerpo de su madre, justo en la garganta.

Antes de que ella cayera al suelo algo le había golpeado la cabeza.

Quería vivir. Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Lo que deseaba.

Había venganza en su corazón, en su corta niñez, en lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a lo primero que vio. Caminó y mientras daba pesados pasos se dio cuenta de qué ocurría a su alrededor, de las extrañas bombas que explotaban, de los cuerpos demacrados de los aldeanos y se sintió solo. Terriblemente sólo.

La vio entonces, de pie, con el humo y el fuego alejándose de ella y, repentinamente, de él. Caminaba como si ni siquiera pisara el suelo y a su alrededor, su capa parecía flotar. Parecía un manto de estrellas.

Vio sus ojos, perlados, extraños. Se preguntó si sería ciega como el vendedor de pieles.

No podía pensar que fuera hermosa, era sólo un niño y los niños no piensan en esas cosas. Sintió su mano sobre sus cabellos, como si estuviera interesada en algo.

—Te llevaré conmigo. Serás mío.

Y al instante, el mundo dejó de ser mundo para ser oscuridad.

No supo bien qué era. No comprendía. Las cosas extrañas sólo residían en los cuentos que su madre le tarareaba algunas noches, en las batallas que su padre le contaba o en las leyendas que a veces eran más mentiras que historia real.

Mucho tiempo pasaría para que comprendiera que su existencia debía de haber terminado aquel día. Que había más cosas de las que habría comprendido de vivir otra clase de situación.

Y que la vida humana era más corta de lo que uno desea. Y que la vida larga tampoco era satisfactoria.

Claro que por aquel entonces, sólo era un niño.

Un niño que algún día sería un hombre.

* * *

**Sí, dos prólogos.**

**Adelante. **


	3. Chapter 3

Qué día productivo, oye.

* * *

**ºLa bruja perladaº**

* * *

**Despierta pequeño, despierta**

_Crecer es natural para ti, que estás hecho de huesos y sabia roja._

_Mirarte es natural para mí, que estoy hecha de estrellas y de flores._

* * *

El niño humano despertó al segundo día. Sus ojos cielo y sus cabellos de sol. Correteó por la pequeña isla clamando por su madre, llorando y alejándose de ella. Le había cambiado la ropa mientras dormía y alimentado con leche de dragón.

Esperaba una reacción así, muy humana. Curiosa, desde luego. El apego infantil era algo que no comprendía. Suponía que necesitabas la parte materna para poder comprenderlo. Ella no la poseía. O eso creía.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde y su voz sonó más desgarrada, menos intensa y se sentaba tras una roca para sollozar, abrazándose las piernas, llegó hasta su altura. Le tendió un fruto para que comiera. Él la miró reacio.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y los demás?

La bruja suspiró y buscó donde sentarse. Imaginaba un cúmulo de preguntas tan largas. Los niños pequeños eran curiosos de por sí. Los asustados no debían de ser menos. El problema es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratarlos.

—Mi nombre es Hinata y soy una bruja de las estrellas. Estamos en la isla Mist, al otro lado del bosque de los Gemelos, mi lugar de nacimiento. Tus padres y los demás están todos muertos. Los otros humanos masacraron el pueblo.

Había respondido todas sus preguntas pero el niño la miraba como si acabara de soltar un hechizo en palabras incomprensibles. Al parecer, sólo absorbió lo que quiso, porque se puso a llorar de nuevo y metió la cara dentro de sus delgadas piernas.

—¡Eres una bruja que quiere comerme y mis padres murieron!

Tuvo que sostenerse de su bastón para no caerse por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—¿De dónde has sacado que quiero comerte?

No. Comer humanos era algo asqueroso que jamás llevaría en práctica. Y todavía no conocía una bruja de las estrellas que lo hubiera hecho.

El niño parpadeó las lágrimas y la miró apretando la boca.

—Mi madre me contaba cuentos antes de dormir. Las brujas siempre son malas y los cazadores las matan. Comen niños para ser guapas y jóvenes, ttebayo —murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo con ojo crítico—. Y tú eres jóven y guapa.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que podían inventar los humanos.

Aunque imaginaba que era para mantener a los niños fuera de los bosques o historias de borrachos.

El niño la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Suspiró y se levantó para arrodillarse frente a él.

—No voy a decir que tu mamá fuera mentirosa, porque no es cierto. Pero tampoco es verdad lo que a ella le contaron y yo voy a demostrártelo. Eres mi cachorro humano ahora, así que te cuidaré y te mostraré ese mundo que querían que vieras como algo aterrador.

Le pasó una mano por los cabellos y su rostro se refrescó, sin lágrimas, sin suciedad. Él se miró las manos limpias con la boca muy abierta.

—¿Ves? No es necesario matar a nadie para conseguir cosas buenas. Todo te lo da la naturaleza y el universo.

Él pareció emocionado. Miró con otros ojos la fruta y le dio un bocado. Su sonrisa se extendió en una mueca zorruna.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó.

—Naruto —respondió—. Me llamo Naruto.

—Bien, Naruto. Vamos a conocer tu nuevo hogar.

El niño la siguió tras levantarse de un salto con la agilidad de su juventud.

Le fue guiando por los alrededores. Le enseñó la cascada, el huerto, la cueva de los dragones, el bosque de los Gemelos. Su pequeño hogar no constaba de mucho espacio. Olía a hierbas naturales y fresco. Sólo había una cama para él y un baño. Una chimenea crepitaba con un caldero dentro.

A un lado, su mesa de trabajo estaba limpia con frascos de diferentes colores. Del techo colgaban pequeñas estrellas que iluminaban la estancia de luz. Dos grandes ventanales cuyas cortinas eran mariposas viajeras.

Naruto miraba todo más interesado que antes, maravillado. Y asentía cada vez que le explicaba algo, aunque enseguida se embarcaba en buscar otras cosas que llamará su atención. Era un chico vivaz e inquieto con mucha energía que desgastar.

Se sentía muy atraída por su núcleo de energía, por su fortaleza para restaurarse pese a que la tristeza podía ganar fácilmente. Los había visto. Niños huérfanos morir por estas causas. Quizás llenarle la cabeza con conocimientos fuera más fructífero para él.

Ninguna regla le impedía tener un aprendiz. Y, al fin y al cabo, también era información interesante.

O eso esperaba.

.&.

El niño resultó ser mucho más intrigante de lo que esperaba. Lejos de que su condición física fuera distinta a la de ella, cosa que ya sabía por experiencias anteriores en que los hombres no conservaban ningún tipo de pudor a la hora de bañarse en ríos, playas o lagos, o tener sexo en cualquier roca. A Naruto tampoco le importaba correr como loco por la casa y desnudo, con todo su brillante trasero al aire y ese pegote entre sus piernas arrugado.

Lo mismo le daba tirarse al lago a nadar o cazar ranas. Y no le tenía miedo a los dragones. Los conoció cuando fue a buscar leche y escamas. Eran criaturas grandes y de dientes afilados con muy buen carácter pese a su aspecto amenazador. Donaban las partes que se les caían por muda y dejaban que otras especies se alimentasen de su leche. Incluso después de que la cría abandonara su cascarón les permitían coger sus huevos rotos.

La única regla era nunca herirlos o hacer algo comprometedor. Los dragones amaban la educación y aunque Naruto les trepó por la espalda y se tiró de su cuello como si de una pendiente se tratase, se percató de que también eran muy pacientes con los niños, fuera de la raza que fueran.

Naruto se terminó haciendo amigo hasta de las ranas del lago. Se sentaba con ellas para darles clases de a saber qué y también aprendía de ellas. No le gustaban mucho los cuervos, aves mensajeras que utilizaba con otras brujas. Y siempre se dormía mirando las estrellas del techo, acurrucándose.

No había vuelto a llorar.

Era rebelde cuando le insistía en que aprendiera algo, así que decidió jugar al interés. Lo ignoraba durante un rato y se ponía a trabajar en su mesa. No pasaban cinco minutos cuando arrastraba una silla para subirse y mirar lo que hacía, incluso participar.

Solía encargarle la recolección de cosas que necesitara en un momento y también era la excusa perfecta para que aprendiera las plantas buenas y malas.

Su desarrollo era tal que cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo había pasado hasta llegarle por algo más que la cintura.

Y eso también implicaba que su astucia e interés aumentase.

Hinata no solía intervenir en el destino de los humanos, era algo ya muy suyo. Pero tuvo que incumplir esta creencia por él.

Naruto, en una de sus locas aventuras de exploración se perdió en el bosque. Encontrarle era sencillo gracias a la pulsera trenzada que le había colocado nada más llegar. Llevaba raíz del árbol sagrado y cabello suyo. El problema era con quién se metió.

Era un viejo demonio, antiguo como la misma tierra. Dormitaba en el bosque y era el padre de muchos animales. Le conocían como Kurama. Generalmente no atacaba por razón pero no amaba a los humanos precisamente. Al fin y al cabo, por su creación su destino era servirles y lo explotaron de muchas formas hasta que lo llevaron a Mist.

Hinata llegó justo a tiempo de salvarlo antes de que una de sus garras le atravesara. Naruto estaba herido, con sangre seca por su mejilla.

—¿Bruja perlada? —cuestionó Kurama con su voz gruñona—. ¿Es tuyo el mocoso?

—Lo es —respondió haciendo una reverencia educada sin apartar sus ojos de él—. Se ha perdido. Habrá seguido calor y te encontró.

Tuvo que tapar la boca de Naruto con magia para que no protestara.

El zorro sacudió una de sus enormes colas y con una ráfaga de viento los expulsó.

—Lo siento… me perdí —confesó Naruto tallándose los ojos para retener las lágrimas.

Hinata sonrió, agachándose para acariciarle los cabellos.

—El bosque de los Gemelos tiene muchas zonas peligrosas y es gracias a que vivimos en armonía que podemos convivir. Has de respetarlo incluso si te pierdes, no lo olvides.

Él asintió entre esfuerzos por no llorar más.

—Está bien. Yo te protegeré.

Y el niño hizo algo que no había hecho desde que llegó y que la descolocó por completo: la abrazó, frotando su mejilla contra su estómago.

Desde ese momento, Naruto amó tocarla por cualquier cosa. Pedir algo, jugar con las estrellas que bailaban en su pelo o hasta dormirse mientras ella leía, acomodado entre sus piernas y usándola de cojín.

Al principio se había sentido algo confundida con esa clase de necesidad cercana. Los humanos necesitaba sentir a otras personas, así que imaginaba que era lo que le faltaba a Naruto. Alguien con quien tener cierto roce cariñoso. Y no animal.

Pensó en tolerarlo durante un tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no le molestaba. Hasta le extrañaba de que no lo hiciera.

Una fase que finalmente apareció.

Ya era alto, por su cuello y empezó a incomodarse con ciertas cosas. Cambió su ropa gracias a los repentinos crecimiento de su cuerpo, algo maravilloso debía de admitir. Dejó de correr desnudo por cualquier parte, se bañaba a solas y no exigía compañía o vigilancia. Y también empezó a no dormir sobre ella, conformándose sólo con apoyar de vez en cuando la cabeza en su hombro.

Y si ella hacía por tocarle se tensaba.

Entró en una etapa de rebeldía extraña. Le daba pereza hacer sus trabajos, a veces ni los terminaba, otras prefería ir a correr y desgastar energía por el bosque o pasaba largas horas con las ranas y los dragones. Era distinto que cuando era niño, pues en aquel tiempo siempre la llamaba para algo nuevo encontrado, pero ahora no.

También comenzó a lavar por sí mismo su ropa interior y se negaba rotundamente a dejarle inspeccionar su cuerpo cuando se hería. Tampoco aceptaba medicina masticada.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando, de la noche a la mañana, aquello cambió. Claro que ella no era muy consciente del tiempo, pero al parecer, el tema hormonal que conllevaba a su rebeldía terminó. Sí que continuó teniendo cuidado con sus cosas y su cuerpo, pero maduró de algún modo.

Así como también creció.

Su cuerpo se volvió más curtido, más ancho. Sus manos se ancharon, grandes y fuertes, ásperas por el trabajo. La sobrepasó de altura y ahora era ella la que tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Si se desnudaba por algún casual sólo lo hacía de cintura para arriba y era más cuidadoso con su aspecto físico. Incluso le pidió una navaja y algo de la espuma mágica que usaba para afeitar las pieles para su propio cuerpo, la cara en cuestión.

Sabía que los humanos tenían etapas diferentes, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo iba madurando y por eso existían hombres barbudos, hombres pequeños que tenían más edad de la que aparentaban y ancianos.

Cuando le preguntó, Naruto había parpadeado con curiosidad. Se miró en el reflejo del lago y se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Creo que tengo unos veinte años —expresó—. Llevo aquí unos doce o así. No estoy seguro de eso. El tiempo aquí es diferente para mí a la tierra.

Eso último era algo que siempre decía con añoranza. Hinata le había explicado que continuaban en la tierra sólo que en un lugar en el que los humanos no podían entrar sin permiso. Ella podía salir y entrar si lo gustaba y llevarle con él.

Quizás debería de hacerlo una vez.

Lo sopesó mucho y cuando se lo comentó, él abrió mucho la boca y no durmió nada esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando salieron el mundo había vuelto a cambiar en doce años. Nuevos poblados emergen, nuevas banderas ondeaban al aire y en el hogar de Naruto habían construido una fortaleza de grandes muros y arcos aterradores.

Con tristeza, Hinata descubrió que pese a todo, el paso del tiempo no menguó el odio ni la furia del ser humano, continuando con su violencia y su destrucción. Nuevos barcos surcaban el mar y olía a nuevos olores peligrosos que recogió para estudiarlos.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —ofreció cuando notó que estaba interesado en los humanos que paseaban en un mercadillo.

Él se detuvo para mirar a una joven tendera de pechos generosos que ayudaba a vender su mercancía.

Algo en ella tintineó. Como una estrella que se sacude dentro de un botecito de cristal.

Él desvió la mirada a ella y extendió su mano para que la tomara. Hinata lo hizo, extrañada por ello.

—No, quiero volver. A casa — dijo con firmeza—. A nuestra casa.

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento. Se tomó ese tiempo para saborear esas palabras.

Alzó el bastón por encima de su cabeza y sin que nadie se percatara, ambos, humano y bruja, desaparecieron del mundo humano y fueron a casa.

Allí donde la bruma cubre esa isla mágica. Allí donde el mundo no es mundo y la magia brilla. Allí donde hasta ahora, una bruja perlada, esperaba ansiosa por algo y no sabía qué.

Allí, donde un jóven muchacho, empezaba a comprender.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, otro más para la actualización. Qué cuarentena tan productiva xD.

* * *

º**La bruja perlada**º

* * *

**Madurez al caldero que comienza a arder**

_Has de cambiar pero no cambies mi mundo a la vez_

_porque ahora mi mundo eres tú._

_Paso a pasito, pasito a paso por ti._

* * *

Lo que asusta a un niño no dura mucho tiempo. Especialmente, cuando eras huérfano y te despertabas bajo el cuidado de una bruja. Y no era una bruja como esos cuentos aterradores que su madre siempre le contaba para que no fuera a jugar al bosque o saliera de noche. No estaba arrugada ni tenía los dientes deformes y amarillentos y aunque sus ojos sí eran extraños, no eran rojos ni cambiaban de color según humor.

Justo al contrario, era hermosa, parecía poseer una paciencia innata y hablaba sin tapujos. Le habían fastidiado los adultos que siempre le trataban como si fuera demasiado niño para no comprender que no iban a comer esa noche o que habían asesinado a la pastora y matado a las ovejas. Los adultos tienden a subestimar a los niños. Así que le gustaba que no lo hiciera.

Se llamaba Hinata y tenía unos poderes increíbles. ¡Fantásticos!

Y también su hogar era increíble. No sólo su misteriosa casa. Es que tenía de todo. ¡Hasta cascada propia!

Por si fuera poco, al contrario que los humanos, tenía dragones que le aportaban leche. La cual estaba deliciosa. Mucho más que la de cabra, oveja o vaca.

El lugar era como un patio de juegos para él. Más incluso que su corta ladera. Y tenía animales que entendían su idioma, aunque él no tanto. Así que se esforzó en enseñar a las ranas a hablar como él. Se bañó desnudo en la catarata e hizo mil cosas que en otras condiciones, su madre jamás le habría dejado hacer.

Y encima, la bruja siempre tenía algo interesante entre manos. Desde pócimas que sabían raras y cuyas hierbas le pedía que fuera su valiente caballero en ir a buscarlas —no realmente así, pero en su imaginación sí—, hasta de las que estaban deliciosas y aliviaban cualquier tipo de dolor.

La tristeza no duró demasiado y el tiempo tampoco.

A medida que crecía se volvía más valeroso, más curioso y hasta más temerario.

Su aventura por el bosque duró poco aquella vez en que se perdió, conoció al demonio guardián. Un enorme ser de uñas afiladas, colmillos largos que no dudó en intentar comérselo. Gracias a sus jóvenes reflejos consiguió esquivarlo, hiriéndose en el transcurso. Tropezó y justo cuando una de las uñas estaba por atravesar su cuerpo, la bruja apareció.

A causa de aquel acto, ocurrieron unas palabras que marcarían para siempre su corazón.

—Está bien. Yo te protegeré.

Se llenó por completo de amor, de ese tipo de amor extraño, inocente y puro. Comprendió que ella realmente no había querido herirle en ningún momento. Tampoco comérselo.

Tocarla se convirtió en algo más fácil. Y a veces, él necesitaba un poco de ese calor maternal que ella podría infundir sin saberlo.

Pero un día, despertó, recostado sobre ella mientras leía. Y se percató de que algo había cambiado en él. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta de su mente que no comprendía. Una extraña alarma que se repetía cada mañana en que despertaba, tenso y sudado en su cama y con su miembro endurecido o restos en sus calzoncillos.

No comprendía por qué sucedía y tampoco estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo a ella. Decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias riendas y se alejó. Se volvió más celoso de su intimidad, de sus cosas y sólo compartía con ella momentos leves.

Necesitaba desfogarse muchas veces para que sueños extraños no se metieran en su cabeza.

—Hueles a algo distinto, mocoso —le dijo uno de los dragones una vez—. Ya no eres un niño. Dentro de poco, volverás a dar un estirón y serás un hombre. Y sólo hay una hembra para tus capacidades por aquí. Llegará el momento en que tendrás que tomar tus propias decisiones. Espero que estés preparado para el destino que tomarás.

Naruto no lo comprendió y cuando se lo expresó al dragón, éste escupió fuego sobre uno de los cascarones y se lo entregó cuando se enfrió.

—He tomado mi decisión de darte una pieza de mi hembra para ti. Es el camino que yo he escogido. Tú decides qué hacer con ese huevo. ¿Lo conviertes en algo bueno o algo malo? Lo mismo sucederá cuando llegues a la edad que te digo. Pero tendrás que vivirlo para poder comprenderlo mejor. Así que tiempo al tiempo.

Con más dudas que respuestas Naruto regresó con Hinata. Le entregó el cascarón pero durante mucho tiempo estuvo en su mente, dando vueltas como un enigma al que no encontraba solución.

Claro que no estaba listo por entonces.

Empezó a afeitarse cuando la barba ya casi cubría la mitad de su rostro. Era fina y rubia, así que realmente podría haberlo ignorado, pero cada vez que se miraba en el reflejo del lago no se reconocía, así que le pidió a Hinata lo necesario.

Su rostro había cambiado, notó cuando se quitó el bello.

Más maduro, más marcado y cuando ella le preguntó a cuenta de su edad, sopesó que debía de rondar los veinte años.

Llevaba allí con ella mucho tiempo. Y no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría sido del resto del mundo en esos años. ¿Viviría alguien en su vieja casa? ¿Quedaría alguien que le reconociera?

Cuando Hinata le ofreció llevarle al exterior no pudo evitar la sorpresa, la emoción, como si volviera a ser un niño o un adolescente que iba a descubrir algo nuevo. Ni siquiera pudo dormir esa noche.

Pero, así como él estaba impaciente, Hinata estaba preocupada. Cuando le preguntó por qué no le contestó y hasta alguna de sus estrellas resbalaron de su cabello para convertirse en motas de plata en el suelo de madera.

Por un instante, otras preguntas empezaron a surcar su mente, mientras la observaba a ella y el polvo de estrellas que dejaba caer.

¿Qué pasaría con ella de marcharse? ¿Volvería a verla? ¿Le borraría la mente?

¿Quedaría algo para él ahí fuera?

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó ella al amanecer.

—Lo estoy —aseguró.

Pero cuando atravesaron la niebla descubrió que no.

El mundo había cambiado mucho. Pensó que se trataría de la vieja perspectiva de un niño pero no. Su poblado ya no estaba. No quedaba nada ni nadie. Lo que Hinata le contara al despertar era cierto. Ni siquiera pudo quemar a sus muertos.

Habían levantado murallas, creado una ciudad con banderas que ni siquiera comprendía.

Sí, había mucha más gente paseando por las calles que apestaban a estiércol, fruta madura y olor corporal. Las moscas zumbaban alrededor de sus cabezas y los caballos las espantaban con las crines.

Una moza llamó su atención entre las demás. Pareciera que en vez de vender el género estuviera vendiéndose a sí misma. Le pareció demasiado irreal, demasiado grotesca.

¿Tenía que abandonar lo que conocía por eso? ¿Abandonar la maravilla que era esa bruja? Lo que sus ojos habían descubierto, su instinto… no.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

La voz de Hinata detuvo su momentáneo ataque de pánico. Extendió la mano hacia ella y cuando se la tomó, negó.

—Quiero volver. A casa. Nuestra casa.

Hinata los regresó en un visto y no visto y nada más llegar, se dejó caer sobre el verde césped, respirando su aroma, embriagándose de nuevo de las sensaciones a su alrededor.

En lo alto, en el cielo, vio al viejo dragón sobrevolar. Su boca se abrió con una siniestra sonrisa de fuego. Sabía que eso era para él.

Miró a Hinata mientras se quitaba el sombrero y sacudía los cabellos. Tenía de nuevo estrellas sobre él, brillantes, danzando en sus hebras. Sus ojos perlas se posaron sobre él y le sonrieron a la par que sus labios. Parecía aliviada.

Y él… quizás pareciera enamorado.

De ella, de pie, como su lugar seguro.

Empezaba a comprender las palabras del dragón. El cascarón de huevo. Había tomado una decisión y no tenía vuelta atrás.

—Hinata.

Ella detuvo sus pasos hacia la casa, con el sombrero en la mano.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo realmente quedarme aquí? —preguntó.

Ella se acercó hasta arrodillarse a su lado. Siempre olía a hierbas, a flores. Con un aroma mezclado y especial que le cosquillea la nariz desde que pasara la adolescencia. Extendió su mano libre hasta su frente, apartándole los cabellos con una sonrisa.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Le sujetó la mano antes que la retirase. Ella se sorprendió por un instante.

—¿Y si no quisiera irme nunca? —cuestionó.

—Entonces, no has de irte. Nadie te obliga. Esta es tu casa, Naruto —aseguró dándole un apretón en la mano—. El mundo fuera es realmente tu hogar, pero si no quieres ir, ya te lo dije. Te he tomado como mi aprendiz, tienes permiso para vivir aquí hasta que no seas más que hueso en polvo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué harás entonces? —inquirió—. ¿Tomarás otro humano como experimento o aprendiz?

Ella dudó por un instante. Siempre que lo hacía su boca se tensaba. Hinata siempre parecía pensar demasiado, como si buscara respuestas en esa vieja y larga vida de la que él no formaba parte. Y eso, sin quererlo, creaba algo espantoso en él.

—No puedo confirmarlo —dijo finalmente—. Porque en un principio, tampoco pensaba tomarte a ti. Eres como el sol, Naruto —recalcó—. Me atrajiste con tu valor y calor.

Entonces, sucedió.

Algo rápido, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase hasta que sus bocas chocaron. Naruto se apartó y se preparó. Un golpe. Un grito. Una maldición. Algo de magia que le hiciera croar, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, Hinata no se movió. Su rostro se puso como una escama de dragón rojo y las estrellas bailaron en su cabello como si fueran estrellas fugaces.

La emoción terminó y quedó eclipsada por otra que conocía más: la que ansiaba conocimiento.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿Cómo? No, espera, sé que los humanos hacen eso. Pero pocas veces. Generalmente sólo tienen sexo por doquier sin importarles el lugar. Unen poco sus bocas, así que esto es extraño.

Era una larga y extensa conversación que iba cada vez a más.

Naruto se apoyó sobre los codos, dejándola hablar, con el cosquilleo en sus labios, mirando al cielo, preguntándose si ella le permitiría repetirlo.

Hinata se lo permitió. Incluso fue ella misma quien lo inició. Lo tomó de las mejillas y pegó con fuerza sus labios. Una y otra vez, chupando. Tanto que Naruto sintió que le dolieron los labios.

—Espera, espera —suplicó poniéndose en pie—. Así no.

Hinata le miró desde sus pies, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo entonces? —cuestionó poniéndose en pie.

Él se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, no soy experto sobre esto. Pero mi a mis padres besarse muchas veces y nunca parecía doloroso como lo estás haciendo.

—Yo he visto a hombres besar así a mujeres. Aunque estas chillaban y se retorcían —recordó—. Seguramente, dejándose llevar por la depravación humana.

—Eso no lo conozco —reconoció abrumado. Sólo conocía las acciones de amor de sus padres o como mucho, cuando el panadero le daba cachetadas en el trasero a su esposa—. Déjame probar como lo hacía mi padre.

Ella asintió y le miró tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Carraspeó.

—Ehm… ¿puedes cerrar los ojos? —cuestionó avergonzado.

Ella dudó.

—Entonces no veré cómo es.

—Pero lo sentirás. Porque sólo verás mi rostro con los ojos abiertos —explicó.

Hinata finalmente accedió. Cerró lentamente los ojos y sus pestañas brillaban. Su boca se relajó en espera y cuando finalmente volvió a besarla, esa vez, más delicado, más lento, fue maravilloso. Como si el viento a su alrededor los rodeara y agitara dentro de un tarro perfecto.

Ella se dejó llevar lentamente, abriendo sus labios, ofreciéndose más a él. Cuando sintió su lengua contra la suya, retrocedió, avergonzada y sorprendida.

—No, eso no —aseveró sonrojada hasta las orejas—. Esas cosas tan humanas… tan íntimas… tu lengua ha rozado la mía.

—Sí —reconoció lamiéndose el pulgar—. Y ha sido interesante, ttebayo.

Hinata negó, volvió a tomar el sombrero que había caído a sus pies y caminó hasta la casa. Naruto la siguió sin comprender.

—Detendremos esto aquí —avisó—. No me besarás con lengua.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Ella bufó. Sus orejas se pusieron de punta y por un instante, le pareció aterradora.

—He dicho que no o te daré de comer gusanos de tierra.

Naruto levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

—Vale, tú ganas —dijo.

Pero no lo pensó.

Abandonó la cabaña silbando, dejando a una bruja furiosa y avergonzada cuyas estrellas en el pelo bailaban de emoción.

Si, la bruja había vivido mucho. Sí, conocía cosas vistas por los hombres. Y sí, podría transformarlo en un gusano de tierra, un sapo o lo que quisiera.

Pero había una cosa a la que no podría negarse por más que quisiera: a probar de él.

**Continuará...**


End file.
